


WWE

by killypool



Series: Verses [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killypool/pseuds/killypool
Summary: An explanation of Wade's history and interactions in the WWE and pro wrestling world.





	1. biography

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of my own making with headcanons related specifically to the Wade I write on tumblr.

age: 37  
location: varies

adjusting to civilian life once he was discharged from the green berets was difficult. wade was in and out of bars, his usual career choice bringing him to working as a bouncer at clubs. he liked playing the intimidating role, and it sure as shit took him long enough to connect the pieces - he missed the excitement. he missed feeling like there was something for him to fight for. you give a man a mission for half of his life, and he needs something to keep him going.

it’s not long before wade finds himself throwing every ounce of himself back into gyms, finding himself in the ring to go head to head with every other beefed up, testosterone fueled man in the gym. he likes the excitement, the ability to think of what he’s about to do and anticipate his opponent’s movements. even more, he likes the way he aches after. it feels right. it feels right to be shoved and slammed and hit and thrown. 

he makes his way into wrestling with the energy he’s applied to everything else in life. he’s passable in the ring, agile and smart and focused - those traits carrying him through even if his strength was lacking. he didn’t think he’d manage to get far, but before he knows it, he’s signed with impact wrestling. wade wilson starts adopting ‘deadpool’ as a gimmick - long dark red sleeves, black tights. ‘i wear red so they don’t get to see me bleed.’ 

but championships aren’t the goals wade is looking to hit. that, he still hasn’t managed to figure out. good for him, apparently, when audience decided they liked his mouth way more than they liked his moves. wade’s most shining moments were the ones when a microphone is in hand. doesn’t take long for a new contract to be offered. 

commentator. monday night raw. 

wade joined because he wants a fight, but there’s plenty for him to fight for behind his desk. if he’s not talking shit, you can find him sneaking into the gym side by side the same wrestlers he’ll verbally rip to shreds. no one called him smart, after all. and he’s not opposed to jumping back into the ring if anyone decided they wanted him back.


	2. his start in wrestling, gimmick, and fighting style

wade’s late start into wrestling came at the ripe old age of 32, less than a year after retiring from the green berets. it was a lifetime of intense physical acitivity in special forces that aided his transition, though the true resource responsible for wade’s push into wrestling was a nearly unhealthy addiction with the exhaustion matches brought. endorphins ran high between the ropes, and the second wade found himself in a wrestling training camp, he soared. he forged a spot in indie circuits fairly quickly and spent time in czw, and his personality helped earn him a spot on the impact roster. wade did well in the circuits, but despite a healthy competitive streak, the lure of titles wasn’t enough. without the overwhelming lust for championship, wade didn’t have the drive needed to propel him onto higher billed rosters, though performance wise, he could have earned his spot. it was his skill behind the mic and his ability to read the wrestlers around him that got him recognized and a position as a commentator offered - first at nxt before finding a place as a color commentator on monday night raw.

it didn’t take wade long to decide on a style in the ring - where appearance and fighting is concerned - and he kept his style pretty squarely throughout his 5 years wrestling. his outfits started humbly - shirtless with long camo pants, a familiar comfort from his time in service that eased the transition into the new environment. he started simply with his own name, no nickname, no alias. his first few weeks in the ring were uneventful until a chairs match put a spotlight on him. in his first bloody match, wade fought hard for the win and was crowned the victor after a grueling match that left his chest covered in welts and smears of blood streaked across his face and chest. upon winning, he was quick to announce that he clearly needed to wear red so ‘bad guys don’t get to watch me bleed’. true to his word, a costume change to various styles of red and black clothing occurred, occasionally including a mask to match.

his time in the ring was spent almost exclusively as a heel - eager to pull away the titles from anyone who got too cocky or didn’t seem to deserve one. stirring up trouble and pissing off everyone around him was wade’s modus operandi. often, wade wasn’t above taking out other opponents as a favor to someone else if given a proper bribe - something that earned him his mercenary title. an inability to shut up earned him the nickname ‘the MERC with the MOUTH.’ a high endurance even in the face of injury earned him ‘REGENERATIVE DEGENERATE’. and wade’s most popular nickname was something he inadvertently assigned himself. wade arrived to the ring one day with a posterboard. DEADPOOL, it read, and beneath it, a list of the names he planned on taking out. ❝ anyone feel like placing bets on who i go after first? c’mon - this is a respectable sport. let me take advantage on everyone’s crippling gambling addiction to disgrace it. i promise, i’m getting to everyone on this list. it’s just a matter of when the deadpool’s gonna bite your ass. ❞ following this, wade quickly became known as deadpool, the monniker added to his clothing and put onto merchandise.

in the ring, wade was a fair opponent. he was agile, creative, highly distracting, confident, and in possession of a very high stamina and sense of endurance. 15 years of close combat skills in the army and special forces lended themselves well to wade when fighting. wade quickly developed a fascination with the ropes and turnbuckle, eager to use every inch of the ring to his advantage, though the learning curve on aerial techniques was a sharp one. with only passable strength, wade relied heavily on aerial techniques he was desperately trying to master for his most effective moves. he was quick to launch himself from the top turnbuckle, always ready to throw himself back against the ropes to get that added momentum. the more he could move around the ring or off it, the more comfortable he was. his strength left something to be desired when facing opponents larger in size (the majority of them) and he relied on submission holds and locks and chokes to force opponents to tap out as he was often easily kicked off during pinfalls.

one of his greatest advantages in the ring tended to be his mouth. a calm attitude and dirty mouth during matches usually worked his opponents up into the kind of anger that made them prone to mistakes. matches rarely went on without wade teasing or taunting or poking or prodding at his opponent until steam came from their ears. wade could be seen ( and sometimes heard ) talking non stop in the ring, always eager and prepared to distract an opponent however possible. where wade lacked in experience or strength or speed, he tried to compensate in sheer confusion and irritation. and to his credit, it worked a good percentage of the time.

as mentioned earlier, wade’s primary goals were not to win titles or earn championships. it was the experience alone he craved, though for the sake of the crowd, he was eager to claim it was the joy of stealing away titles from people who haven’t earned them that motivated his actions. he lived to frustrate, and as such, he did whatever he could to stay in the ring for as long as possible. the longer he could tire out an opponent, the longer he could frustrate them, the angrier he could make them, the better. combining this with a general lack of concern in his own safety, and wade encountered injuries more than a few times. a victim of his own pride, wade firmly refused to ever tap out, allowing himself to be held in painful holds and pins that threatened serious injury. commentators began to point out that wade continued to move with so much energy after sustaining injuries that it was as if he was healing himself while in the ring, comments that helped earn the nickname regenerative degenerate. a stubborn refusal to properly seek help when injured left wade in more pain than he should have been in, though more than once allowed him to continue in matches where he may not have been medically cleared. as a way of preventing injuries from getting worse, wade would often fake injuries on the opposite limb so as to keep his affected limbs from becoming easy targets for opportunistic opponents.

as for accolades, wade’s relationship with titles tended to be similar to his relationship with most lovers - lasting only a night. he took titles away when it interested him, but he didn’t work hard to defend them, rarely putting the majority of his strength and effort into those matches. while not the most intimidating on any roster, wade was the most inconvenient and most frustrating. wade’s eagerness to talk smack on social media and during interviews made him just as annoying outside the ring as in it, but it was thankfully this trait that gave him new opportunities entirely.

as a commentator, wade very much misses the ring. he’s grateful every time he’s invited to any sort of training or practice with any of the roster, and any invitation to participate in an event ( such as mixed match challenge or whatnot ) would be met with eagerness and gratitude. wade still continues to go to the gym nearly 5 days out of the week. since his move to behind the desk, wade’s workouts tend to be more for aesthetics - his arms and chest far more defined and sculpted now since he isn’t training for any other physical goal. though he would be considerably out of practice in the ring now, a constant analysis of his opponents as a commentator would give wade a slight advantage in fights, especially considering his own fighting style was more unpredictable when it was well known.


	3. various headcanons

wade will absolutely annoy anyone who’s off for injury. he’ll text them, tweet them, invite them out for mcdonalds dollar menu because “us commentators don’t get as fat a paycheck”

he commentates in asl every once in a while or at last signs while he commentates. especially when he’s giving interviews

he texts stephanie constantly asking what he can and can’t do such as wearing a unicorn onesie.

he has, at least once, pulled out a plate of nachos while commentating and asked if anyone wanted some. if this distracted the wrestlers enough to get hit, that’s their own fault.

he gets copies of a lot of the girl’s outfits and wears them. mostly on Instagram.

wade is absolutely a color commentator. he has pretty much the exact same style of commentary as corey but he has way different biases. (although m.andy r.ose is gorgeous and no one can deny it.) as for his relationship with corey? absolutely rocky. they can get along when they agree, but it ends up being arguments more often than not.

wade’s living arrangements consist of non stop hotels and motels or having an rv to road trip in. he gets tired of the constant flights - even if driving is just as tiring. he has an apartment in new york city, but he leases it out more often than not to save money. the majority of his stuff is in a storage unit. he loves being able to visit people and absolutely loves when people invite him to stay over at their place. (honestly, he really just doesn’t like living alone.)

as a commentator, he doesn’t feel like he’s part of the family, though that’s entirely his own fault. he doesn’t interact much with the superstars and tends to keep to himself. he’s friendly enough to most people (even people he’s not too fond of), but he does stay pretty closed off.

while he dresses professionally (because he has to) in a suit and tie every night he’s behind the desk, he does bring some color in. he has a hello kitty notebook filled nearly page to page with informations on all of the superstars on raw and smackdown,and he writes pretty exclusively with the craziest pens he can get his hands on.

despite being exclusively a commentator for raw, he’s not too biased one way or the other for brands. there’s a dozen in either brand he loves and another dozen in either brand he can’t stand. if given the opportunity, he’d work on tuesday night smackdown too. but more than that? if either brand offered the opportunity to get back in the ring, he’d take it. but he’s not about to ask.

Wade is a commentator, but he is medically cleared to fight and still goes to the gym throughout the week, and could easily be swayed to compete as a wrestler again. with the creation of aew, he's currently sitting out his contract before going out to prove himself once more.

But as for his theme if he ever comes back as a wrestler? He fights for mm whatcha say, all star by smash mouth, and the wii boxing theme. Of course, all of these are denied and Wade’s theme ends up being the deadpool rap from the first film with severely edited lyrics.


	4. piotr and the humble beginnings

they joined the training camp together. it was really piotr who got him into it, who planted the idea in wade’s mind. a simple conversation in the gym sent wade on his way down the path of wrestling, and wade was ready to do it by piotr’s side. the guy seemed kind enough - gigantic, russian, vaguely reminiscent of a teddy bear that could snap your neck. he thought they would do well together, and they did.

match for match, move for move, wade and piotr were as good as equals. where piotr had brute strength, wade had speed. where piotr would keep focused, wade would be there to distract him. win. lose. win. lose. their chemistry in the ring was undeniable. and when call ups were made for a local ring, wade and piotr were taken as a tag team.

they fit well together, pushed each other further and further. though wade’s crude sense of humor was often too much for the russian, and piotr’s staunch attention to the rules often tiring for wade, they were close. were.

as the wins began to accumulate and the pair stood tall as powerful competitors, the dynamic between them changed. one misunderstanding during the match changed their entire relationship. all piotr had seen was wade pulling the opposing teammate from the ropes where he had been waiting in an attack. all piotr could think was that wade was fighting unfairly, keeping the man from being able to tag in. what wade was doing was unfair and dishonest and cowardly. piotr made it clear to wade - they would not team up if wade couldn’t follow the rules.

every match, every movement, every action wade took was scrutinized - commentators doubting his own ability to play fairly, opponents laughing and claiming that wade could never win unless he cheated.

what had originally been a form of stress relief, a place to belong, a new life and family and friends now became nothing but an ostracizing set of challenges. nothing he did was ever good enough. with every turn, he was disappointing piotr, earning the mockery of the roster he had once respected.

wade went behind piotr’s back, cast aside his pride to beg the manager for a no disqualifications match. he needed to show what he could do, wade had claimed. he needed to make an impression. the manager agreed, and piotr was caught off guard by the change in rules just before the match began. the tag match was fairly uneventful until the end, piotr covering their opponent in a pin when wade slid into the ring, steel chair in hand, all his strength put into a swing that left piotr unconscious in the ring. the remainder of the match was a slaughter, wade putting one of the opponents through a table, the other held in a submission that left the poor man with a dislocated shoulder. when the bell rang and wade was announced the winner, he stood alone.

wade didn’t care about being the best. he didn’t care to play by the rules. he didn’t care for respect. when nate - cable - joined the roster, a temporary alliance to knock piotr - now colossus - down before the russian ever had a hope of winning a title. shaky alliances were formed across the roster: domino, zeitgeist, cable, vanisher, shatterstar - all under the name x-force. and with each alliance that was formed, only one ending was possible. one day wade would turn, bringing them down to earth the second they found a place on a pedestal.

after that first year - most of it in czw - wade began to relax, no longer quite so bloodthirsty in dealing out punishments. as he moved up to the impact roster and away from the local league where he met piotr and czw, he could put the worst of it behind him. his antics remained largely the same - sabotaging matches, breaking rules, breaking up friendships - but with a larger than life personality, his fans began to grow as they saw more to the heel than violence and betrayal. fans looked forward to wade coming out, relying on wade to take on the other heels when no one else was strong enough.


End file.
